Sickness of Love
by JacksonsKristen
Summary: So kurz vor den Nationalen Finals hat Ryoma ist das Letzte, was er brauchen kann eine Grippe. Da hilft es auch nicht, sich an seine Senpais zu wenden, die lieberdie Büchse der Pandora öffnen, als ihm mit Rat zur Seite zu stehen.


Titel: **Sickness of Love**  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Charakter: Fuji Syusuke, Echizen Ryoma;

„Hatschu"

Leicht um Geduld ringend, biss Ryoma seine Zähne zusammen. Es waren nur noch zwei Minuten bis zur Pause und trotzdem kam ihm dabei jede Sekunde unendlich lang vor. Seine Finger bohrten sich in das feine Papier unter seinen Fingerspitzen und zerknitterten es unschön.  
Schnief – Schnief …

„Tschu"  
„Verdammt bleib zuhause wenn du krank bist!"

Die gesamte Klasse sah Ryoma etwas geschockt an, bei seinem Ausbruch und er entschuldigte sich leise bei seiner Lehrerin. Der Junge, der direkt neben ihm saß – der Verursacher seiner schwachen Nerven im Moment – sah ihn aus geröteten Augen vollkommen erschrocken an. Ryoma vermied es ihn anzusehen, es war schon unangenehm genug für ihn, dass er so aus der Haut gefahren war. Aber in zwei Wochen war das Finale der Nationals und Ryoma hatte absolut keine Lust wegen so einer Bazille krank zu werden.

Fakt war nun mal, dass selbst ein Echizen Ryoma einmal im Jahr krank wurde. Dabei handelte es sich immer um eine lästige Grippe, die sich sieben erbitterte Tage hinzog. Allerdings lag seine letzte Grippe länger als 14 Monate zurück und das machte ihn nervös. Er konnte nicht krank werden, vor so einem lebensentscheidenden Turnier. Das war ja immerhin sein Team, für welches er kämpfen würde.

Als es endlich klingelte, sprang er auf und räumte mit einer einzigen Bewegung all seine Sachen unachtsam in seine Tasche, bevor er aus dem Raum stürmte. Sofort ging er zu den Toiletten und wusch sich die Hände. Wer wusste, was der Junge neben ihm alles vollgeniest hatte. Und er durfte nicht krank werden.

Kurz blickte Ryoma in sein Spiegelbild und er seufzte lautlos. Vielleicht sollte er sich beruhigen, denn wenn er zurück dachte, dann war er seit er hier in Japan lebte kein einziges Mal krank gewesen. Und das wiederrum bewies vielleicht, dass hier seine Abwehr viel besser arbeitete. Er aß immerhin wieder mehr Reis und ab und an trank er sogar Tee …

Etwas entspannter als zuvor, verließ er den Raum und begab sich mit seinen Sachen in die Cafeteria. Schon von Weitem konnte er Horio sehen, der ihm so schwungvoll zuwinkte, dass er einem Klassenkammeraden dabei ins Gesicht schlug. Zögernd bahnte er sich den Weg zu der Nervensäge und blickte ihn kurz an, eh er sich ein Tablett ergriff und sich mit ihm anstellte.

„Sag Ryoma-sama, wieso warst du eben so sauer auf Nisa-kun?"  
„Man geht nicht krank in die Schule, wo man alle anderen mit seinen Viren und Bakterien anstecken könnte."

Antwortete er ihm gelangweilt und nahm sich etwas zu Trinken aus der Auslage, sowie ein verpacktes Sandwich und einen Salat. Ryoma fragte sich, warum sie überhaupt Schulgeld zahlten, wenn sie sich so was auch im Supermarkt kaufen oder zuhause selbst zubereiten könnten. Allerdings sah er heute mal über die magere Auswahl hinweg und er zuckte ungewollt zusammen, als er es vor sich hörte…

Schnief – Schnief

Sofort warf Ryoma ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Nisa zuckte leicht zusammen. Die roten Augen weiteten sich leicht. Dann drehte er sich ruckartig um und lief aus der Cafeteria.

„Hast du gerade Nisa-kun verjagt?"

Ryoma seufzte leise aufgrund der dämlichen Frage und warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen knappen Blick zu, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte, um sich einen Platz zu suchen.

„Hoi, Ochibi!"

Beinahe stolperte Ryoma, als Eiji ihn so beherzt zu sich zog. Das Tablett fiel samt seiner Sachen klappernd auf den Tisch und sofort blickte die halbe Kantine zu ihnen. Doch da jeder den Akrobaten kannte, wandten sie sich genauso schnell wieder ab, wie sie zu ihnen gesehen hatten. Mit Eiji in Verbindung war mit allem zu rechnen. Dabei war eine hohe Lautstärke meist mit von der Partie.

„Nya … ich hab gehört, du hast heute einen deiner Klassenkammeraden zum Weinen gebracht."  
„Was? Nein."  
„Wirklich nicht, das hab sogar ich gehört."

Ryoma warf Momoshirou einen Blick zu, der wohl für sich sprach. Dass der natürlich von solchen Tratschereien hörte, wunderte ihn gar nicht. Momo hörte alles. Sei es von der zerrütteten Familiengeschichte eines Mädchens in der Unterstufe, bis hin zu dem peinlichen und ungewollten Outings zwischen Kamio und seinem Freund Shinji. Und Ryoma war dabei immer der Leidtragende, denn er musste sich diese Sachen andauernd anhören. Entweder per SMS oder er bekam mitten in der Nacht aufgeregte Anrufe. Vielleicht sollte er die Anrufe seines Senpais irgendwie auf ein Telefon eines Feindes umleiten lassen. Er war sich sicher, dass Inui so etwas drauf hatte …  
Schließlich widmete er sich seinem Sandwich welches er auspackte und warf dabei einen kurzen Blick zu seinen Teamkollegen.

„Es ist jedenfalls egal, was ihr gehört habt. Er hat nicht geheult. Zumindest nicht wegen mir."  
„Saa … hast du ihm eine Abfuhr erteilt?"

Beinahe verschluckte er sich an seinem Bissen. Vorsichtig schluckte Ryoma und sah Fuji zweifelnd an.

„Wieso sollte ich Nisa eine Abfuhr erteilen?"  
„Ah … er ist der verschnupfte Junge. Nisa-kun ist doch süß. Nicht dein Geschmack?"

Ein wenig perplex blinzelte Ryoma und widmete sich schließlich wieder seinem Essen, wobei er etwas den Kopf schüttelte. Schließlich sah er Fuji wieder an, weil er das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte.

„Es ging nicht um so was, Senpai. Er ist … er ist krank. Und sitzt direkt neben mir. Dieses andauernde Geschniefe ist nervtötend. Mehr nicht."

Mehr nicht … sagte er sich selbst zweifelnd in Gedanken, doch Ryoma schüttelte es ab. Er war seit 14 Monaten nicht krank geworden, da würde er es auch gewiss nicht in den nächsten zwei Wochen. Zumal sich Nisa-kun's Grippe bereits seit fast zwei Tagen hinzog. Und bislang fühlte er sich einfach prächtig. Abgesehen von den amüsierten Grinsen Fujis, welches er regelrecht spürte, war alles in Ordnung.

„Saa, kann sich einer daran erinnern, wann Echizen das letzte Mal krank war?"

Nachdenkliches Schweigen herrschte mit einem Mal und Ryoma ertappte sich einen hilfesuchenden Blick an seinen Buchou zu schicken. Dieser schien sich jedoch gekonnt aus ihrer Diskussion herauszuhalten, was ihn ärgerte. Sonst benahm er sich doch auch immer, wie der ‚Retter in letzter Sekunde'.  
Sein zweiter Blick fiel auf Inui, der bereits seinen Ordner gezückt hatte und Ryoma erwartete Fürchterliches …

„Also laut meiner Daten war Echizen bislang noch kein einziges Mal krank. Zumindest seit er im Team ist. Keine Grippe, kein Schnupfen … und da Verletzungen an sich nicht als Krankheit im Allgemeinen zählen. Allerdings liegt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es an seinem Abwehrsystem liegt, bei recht geringen 29%. Alleine bei dieser Ernährung…"

Sofort blickten alle auf sein Tablett und Ryoma verdrehte die Augen, als er Inui wieder ansah. Der Salat war bisweilen auch noch unberührt und irgendwie wollte er ihn auch immer weniger.

„… nun gut, heute hat er einen Salat. Doch alleine das Sandwich … Das Weißbrot enthält keinerlei Nährstoffe, die Mayonnaise …"  
„Okay es reicht, Senpai."  
„Was ich sagen wollte, war, dass Echizens Körper gegen eine Infektion mit einem Erreger wohl kaum standhalten würde. Nehmen wir seinen Ausbruch von heute Morgen, seine abwehrende Haltung im Moment … so komme ich mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 97% darauf, dass er Nisa-kun nur aufgrund seiner Angst krank zu werden, so verletzt hat."

Nun blickte auch Tezuka zu dem Datenspieler, der aufgeregt in seinem Ordner schrieb. Ryoma, der bislang genüsslich sein Sandwich halb aufgegessen hatte, legte es langsam auf seinen Teller zurück, der auf dem Tablett stand und warf Inui einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Ich habe absolut keine Angst davor krank zu werden. Das ist doch lächerlich."  
„Daten lügen nicht, Echizen."  
„Genauso wenig wie ich."

Obwohl niemand hinter die verspiegelten Gläser Inuis blicken konnte, so wussten alle am Tisch, dass sich Ryoma und Inui gerade ein stilles Blickduell lieferten. Und genauso wussten auch alle, dass Ryoma der Letzte wäre, der wegblicken würde. Das war und würde immer so sein.  
Er war einfach zu stur, um sich von Daten vorschreiben zu lassen, wie gut oder schlecht seine Abwehr war. Tse …

Stur starrte Ryoma gegen die Brillengläser, wobei er sich nach zwei Minuten noch recht überlegen fühlte. Doch nach fünf Minuten fühlte er sich dämlich und gleichzeitig spürte er so ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in seiner Nase.

Eiji der still bisweilen daneben saß, sah etwas verängstigt zwischen ihnen hin und her. Langsam beugte er sich zu Oishi, jedoch ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden. Das war echt gruselig.

„Nya, würde ich es nicht besser wissen würde ich sagen, wir werden ewig hier sitz- …"  
„Hatschi"

Ryoma wandte ruckartig den Kopf ab und nieste in seine linke Hand, die rechtzeitig reagiert und nach der Servierte gegriffen hatte. Leise schniefte er und als er den Blick hob, riss er gleichzeitig die Augen auf. Dann sah er zu Inui und sah ihn mörderisch an.

„Du und deine Daten!"

Damit stand er auf und verließ die Cafeteria. Keine zwei Sekunden später begann seine Teamkollegen zu lachen. Einzig Tezuka blieb dem ungerührt und wandte sich seinem Essen zu. Bis dahin wusste ja keiner, dass Inui die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet hatte …

~*~

Ryoma schob das Niesen auf den angespannten Moment, dennoch war er sauer auf Inui, weil er ihn nicht mal sein Essen hat essen lassen. Schließlich begab er sich zu den Umkleiden, um sich umzuziehen. Zwar hätte er als nächstes Chemie, doch da seine Lehrerin schon seit einer Woche aufgrund ihres gebrochenen Beines fehlte, nahm er an, dass erneut diese Stunde gestrichen werden würde.

Gemächlich zog er sich um und dachte für einen kurzen Augenblick darüber nach, was Inui gesagt hatte. Allerdings drängte er den Gedanken zurück. Er würde gewiss nicht krank werden. Doch so wie er es dachte, so schnell zwang ihn sein Körper erneut seine Annahme zu wiederlegen, als er heftig niesen musste.

Geschockt darüber erstarrte Ryoma und biss sich auf die Lippen. Einmal war Zufall, doch zweimal … Er musste sofort zu Inui. Sofort setzte er sich in Bewegung und rannte zurück zur Cafeteria. Dass er dabei seine schwarze Schuluniformhose noch trug, sowie sein Seigaku Trainings T-Shirt und beides kombiniert sehr merkwürdig aussah, ignorierte er dabei gekonnt.

Rasch lief er durch die halbvollen Gänge, auf dem Weg, Inui zu finden, wobei er hier und da gegen jemanden stieß.

„Hey!"

Er ignorierte es, sowie die dämlichen Blicke und das Fluchen um sich herum. Schließlich kam er völlig atemlos vor Inui zu stehen, der mit Tezuka und Fuji gerade in die nächste Stunde gehen wollte.

„Ich … brauche … etwas gegen … Luft…"

Er stützte sich auf seinen Knien ab und Ryoma musste zugeben, schon sehr lange nicht mehr so erschöpft gewesen zu sein. Doch bezweifelte er ernsthaft, dass ein Schnupfen so schnell über ihn hereinbrechen konnte, oder?

„Saa, geht's dir gut?"  
„Inui-senpai … ich brauche etwas zur Vorbeugung gegen Schnupfen."

Ryoma durchbohrte Fuji mit Todesblicken, als dieser leise kicherte, eh er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf dem Datenspieler lenkte. Tezuka, der bis dahin noch ruhig geblieben war, schob seine Brille hoch und schulterte seine Schultasche.

„Echizen, das eben war gewiss nur ein Zufall."  
„Es ist mir aber in der Umkleide erneut passiert."  
„Echizen, bitte … nun werd nicht albern. So schnell geht das nicht."

Ein wenig bockig verschränkte Ryoma seine Arme vor der Brust und warf Tezuka seinen sturen Blick zu. Inui grinste amüsiert und Fuji begann erneut zu lachen, wobei Ryoma die Situation alles andere als lächerlich fand. Er durfte nicht krank werden, nicht jetzt!  
Schließlich brach Tezuka den Blickkontakt als Erster und etwas genervt fuhr er sich mit den Fingern über seine Stirn, eh er Ryoma wieder ernst ansah.

„Du bist fit, Echizen. Okay. Also geh … zum … was hast du überhaupt an?"

Ryoma wurde leicht rot, als Tezuka seinen Blick so über ihn wandern ließ. Etwas verlegen räusperte er sich und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Als er dabei seinen Blick an dem Tensai vorbeischweifen ließ, sah er seinen Blick der deutlich an seinem Hintern klebte. Sofort wurde er noch roter auf den Wangen und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich wollte … und dann … ach lasst mich doch in Ruhe."

Ruckartig wandte er sich von seinen Senpais ab und ging ein paar Schritte, eh er sich ihnen wieder zuwandte und dabei alle drei sehr durch dringlich anblickte. Dabei wedelte er bedrohlich mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Aber … und das meine ich ernst. Sollte ich krank werden, dann werdet ihr das bereuen!"

Damit ging er zurück zu den Umkleiden.  
Während dessen wussten weder Inui und Fuji, nicht mal Tezuka, ob sie die Drohung ernst nehmen sollten oder darüber lachen. Selbst Tezuka musste einen Moment gegen sein schwaches Grinsen ankämpfen. Denn entweder schien Inui recht zu haben und ihr Jüngster schien wirklich panische Angst davor zu haben krank zu werden – und dabei konnte dem Tezuka nichts entgegen setzen, denn krank zu sein, war echt ekelhaft – oder er war heute wahnsinnig empfindlich. Zumindest hatte Ryoma etwas leicht Aggressives.  
Allerdings amüsierte es die drei mehr, als es sie einschüchterte.

~*~

Später beim Training hingegen war es ein Fakt. Ryoma war aggressiv. Zwar nicht verbal oder körperlich, sondern im Tennis. Er musste den Frust einfach von sich schlagen und da kamen ihm Kawamura's Schläge einfach perfekt.

Ihre Trainerin stand am Rande des Courts und sah dem Treiben dort skeptisch zu. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie meinen, dass Ryoma ein wenig~ wütend war. Besonders da alle anderen um ihn herum wie auf Eierschalen liefen. Einzig Inui und Fuji schienen der Sache sehr angetan.

„6:3 Echizen gewinnt."

Ryoma fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und zog die Kappe zurück, eh er Kawamura leicht zunickte und dann langsam zum Spielfeldrand ging, um etwas zu trinken. Dabei ignorierte er Fuji, der direkt neben seinen Sachen saß. Der hatte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt, dachte sich Ryoma ein wenig genervt. Allerdings ging es ihm nach dem Spiel schon viel besser. Er fühlte sich zwar ein wenig außer Atem und sein Hals kratzte etwas, aber ansonsten ging es ihm gut.

„Saa, ich wüsste da eine richtige gute Methode, um nicht krank zu werden, Echizen."  
„Ach?"  
„Hm."

Bestätigend nickte Fuji und griff zu Ryomas Trinkflasche, um sie ihm hinzuhalten. Dabei öffnete der Tensai seine Augen und funkelte ihn intensiv an. Ryoma, der mit so einem direkten Blick nicht gerechnet hatte, wurde leicht rot und konnte entgegen seinem gewollten Kopfschütteln, nur nicken.  
Langsam erhob sich sein Senpai und gab ihm das Gefäß, wobei er ihm etwas näher kam und dabei die Stimme senkte. Mit der anderen Hand hob er seine Kappe etwas an, um Ryoma direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ausschwitzen, Echizen … Hitze und Schärfe sind die größten Feinde gegenüber Bakterien, weißt du …"

Irrte er sich oder schnurrte Fuji?  
Ryoma war sich nicht sicher, doch irgendwie fühlte er sich mit einem Mal ganz komisch.

„Senpai geht's dir gut? Du wirkst … krank."  
„Saa, blendend, Echizen. Es geht mir blendend."

Sanft wurde seine Kappe zurück auf seinen Kopf gesetzt, wobei die zarten Fingerspitzen für eine unscheinbare Sekunde über seine Wange fuhren. Fuji lächelte dabei breiter, bevor er an ihm vorbei ging. Verwirrt sah er ihm kurz nach. Erst dann widmete er sich seiner Flüssigkeitszufuhr. Fuji-senpai war wirklich bekloppt, dachte Ryoma.

„Das war ein echt gutes Spiel, ne Ochibi. Geht's dir wieder gut?"

Prompt verschluckte er sich an seinem Wasser, als Eiji ihn ansprang. Atemlos hustete Ryoma vor sich hin und hielt sich den Hals. Erst, als er wieder problemlos zu Atem kommen konnte, richtete er sich wieder auf und warf dem Akrobaten böse Blicke zu. Was hatten die denn alle mit ihm. Er wollte doch nur für das Turnierfinale fit sein, war das so schwer zu verstehen?

„Nya, gomen Ochibi!"

Unnachgiebig wurde er von dem Rothaarigen an seine Brust gedrückt und von seinen langen Armen umschlungen. Kaum zu Luft gekommen, wurde sie Ryoma erneut mit dem heftigen Knuddler gestohlen. Tezuka, der die Folgen aus der Sache bereits von Weiten ziehen konnte, schnaubte leise. Die machten ihn heute echt ausnahmslos alle fertig.

„Eiji, dein Spiel mit Oishi fängt an, jetzt!"  
„Nya … na gut."

Nur ungerne entließ Eiji, Ryoma und hopste munter zu seinem Court, während Ryoma halb röchelnd über dem Boden hing. Er würde sich nie an diese heftigen Umarmungen gewöhnen können. Die waren tödlich. Langsam richtete er sich auf und sammelte dabei seine Kappe auf, die bei der Attacke zu Boden gesegelt war. Anschließend nahm er seine Sachen und ging zu dem Court, wo Eiji gegen Oishi spielte. Dabei stellte er sich neben Kaidoh, der ihm in der Situation am harmlosesten vorkam.

„Fssuuu heiße Zitrone hilft gegen eine hereinbrechende Grippe."

Überrascht sah er hoch zu Kaidoh, der seinen Blick jedoch stur geradeaus bei dem Spiel hatte. Langsam nickte Ryoma und konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verhindern. Na wenigstens einer war gut zu ihm. Es gab doch noch Zeichen und Wunder, auch in diesem Chaostrupp.

~*~

„Hatschuu" Schnief – Schnief „Ha.. Hatschi" Schnief  
„Ne, Echizen sagtest du nicht, wer krank ist, sollte … nichts gesagt."

Ryoma warf Horio einen Todesblick zu, als er es wagte ihn von der Seite anzusprechen. Langsamer, als es sonst nötig gewesen wäre, setzte er sich auf eine der Bänke und band seinen Turnschuh zu. Bislang hatte er die Konfrontation mit seinen Teamkollegen gut umgehen können. Doch da jeden Moment die ersten eintrudeln würden – zum Umziehen – musste Ryoma es wohl oder übel ertragen. Die Sprüche …

Für Gesprächsstoff hatte er heute doch bereits genug gesorgt. Angefangen mit einem fast vier Minütigen Hustenanfall während eines Tests in Englisch. Sowie der Sache mit Nisa-kun. Der Junge war heute erschienen und er wagte es Ryoma ein Taschentuch zu reichen. Da war ihm die Sicherung durchgebrannt und er hatte ihm seinen Hustensaft ins Gesicht geschüttet. Diesmal hatte der Schwarzhaarige geweint. Allerdings, weil es – ausversehen – auch in seine Augen geraten war. Und das tat Ryoma im Nachhinein ja auch leid. Nur … wenn er krank war und ein gewisser Junge auch noch schuld daran war, konnte Ryoma zu einer kleinen, aber doch schwergefährlichen Bombe werden, die jede Sekunde drohte hochzugehen.

„Hatschi." Schnief  
„Taschen- … Oh Gott!"

Die Türe ging genau zur rechten Zeit auf, als Horio geradewegs aus dieser lief und der heranfliegende Turnschuh Tezuka direkt am Kopf traf. Durch den harten Treffer verzog der Brillenträger das Gesicht und rieb sich die Stirn. Wütend sah er durch den Raum, um den Unhold zu finden.

„Au verflucht!"  
„Der war nicht –schnief- für dich sondern –schnief- für Horio~."

Leise räusperte sich Ryoma und trat schließlich mit einem verkehrtherum angezogenen T-Shirt und seinen Sportshorts, sowie nur einem angezogenen Turnschuh, zu Tezuka und hob seinen zweiten auf. Hinter dem Buchou standen nun auch die anderen Regulars und starrten völlig entgeistert auf den kränklichen Ryoma.

„Du bist …"  
„Echizen!"  
„… krank."  
„Ich bin … hatschi –schnief- nicht kronk."

Zumindest wollte er nicht krank sein und erstrecht nicht so verflucht nasal reden ...  
Leise hustete Ryoma und rieb sich den Hals. Dann humpelte er mit seinem einen Turnschuh zurück zur Bank. Momoshirou's Mundwinkel zuckte etwas und er konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen. Er wusste ja, wie nasal man klingen konnte, wenn man Grippe hatte, doch das hier… Der Kleine war einfach nur ein Bild für die Götter. Total verwuschelten Haare. Das T-Shirt verkehrtherum. Der eine Schuhe … und dann noch die Stimme.

„Kronk?  
„Kroank."

Genervt stöhnte Ryoma auf und tat sich lieber daran seinen zweiten Schuh anzuziehen. Tezuka schnaubte aufgrund Momo's Verhalten und trat an den Jüngeren heran. Sanft schob er die Hand unter den Pony, auf die Stirn Ryomas.

„Hey …"  
„Ruhe. Du kannst dich gleich wieder umziehen, du gehst mir so nicht auf den Court!"

Etwas barsch schob er die kalte Hand von seiner Stirn, die ihm im nächsten Moment jedoch wieder aufgedrängt wurde. Allerdings musste Ryoma zugeben, dass es sich gut anfühlte. Aber er war noch nicht krank genug, sich der angenehmen Kühle hinzugeben. Soweit würde es noch kommen …  
Doch als Tezuka die – bösen – Worte sagte, hob er erneut den Kopf und sah seinen Buchou ein wenig verwirrt an.

„Wieso?"  
„Du hast Fieber!"  
„Aber …"  
„Nichts aber, Fuji bringt dich jetzt nachhause und dann gehst du sofort ins Bett!"

Empört und sauer über die kontrollierende Art des Buchou's warf Ryoma erneut seinen Turnschuh in die nächste Ecke und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dabei schniefte er leise vor sich hin.  
Für einen Moment starrte Tezuka auf Ryoma und er musste den Drang unterdrücken ihn auf dem Kopf zu tätscheln. Der Jüngere war zwar richtig bockig und ein wenig eingeschnappt, aber verflucht war er niedlich, wenn er krank war.

Die anderen konnten dem Geschehen nur mit offenen Mündern folgen. Denn sie wussten nicht recht was sie mehr schocken sollte. Ryoma, der obwohl er krank war irgendwie total süß aussah oder dass er sich zum schießen lustig verhielt. Bislang hatte nämlich keiner von ihnen irgendeine dieser Eigenschaften an Echizen feststellen können. Abgesehen von Eiji, der den Jüngeren egal in welcher Situation zum Knuddeln fand. Oishi hielt den Rothaarigen jedoch gekonnt zurück, damit sich dieser nicht anstecken würde.

Nie war Ryoma bockig gewesen oder so verpeilt seine Sachen nicht richtig anziehen zu können.  
Genauso wenig kannten sie ihn mit dieser – süßen – geröteten Nase und diesem hilflosen, müden Ausdruck in den großen Katzenaugen.

Fuji schien sich als erster von dem Anblick lösen zu können, denn er ging gemächlich zu der Ecke, wo Ryoma seinen Schuh hingeworfen hatte und dann zu Ryoma selbst, um sich vor ihn zu knien. Mit Überraschung blickte Ryoma zu dem Tensai, als dieser ihm den Turnschuh anzog. Dabei lag ein leichtes Lippen auf den Lippen des Brünetten.

„Saa dann wollen wir dich mal ins Bett bringen, ne Echizen."  
„Hm."

Leise schnaubte Ryoma und blickte zur Seite, während er erneut leise schniefen musste. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Zumal die doch Schuld an der ganzen Sache waren. Wenn Inui nie mit seinen Statistiken gekommen wäre … er hatte es eindeutig verschrien. Und Ryoma würde sich noch an ihm rächen. Tezuka hatte ja bereits die Rache mit dem Schuh bekommen. Wobei … gewollt war es ja nicht. Vielleicht sollte er sich eine Gruppennummer ausdenken. Allerdings sollte er dabei nicht so zweideutig denken. Leicht schüttelte Ryoma den Kopf bei diesen Gedanken. Das musste das Fieber sein …

„So … und nun noch deine Jacke und dann können wir gehen. Deine Sachen bringt dir später gewiss Momoshirou, nicht wahr?"

Fuji warf dem Schwarzhaarigen ein seliges Lächeln zu, der etwas hastig nickte. Momoshirou wusste nämlich genau, keinen Wunsch des Tensais abzuschlagen. So etwas konnte sonst schnell sehr böse enden und darauf hatte er keine Lust.

„Saa sehr gut. Na dann komm Echizen."

Ryoma schnaubte leise und stand schließlich von der Bank auf. Dabei griff er nach seiner Trainingsjacke die er anzog und seinem Rucksack. Dieser wurde ihm jedoch von Fuji abgenommen, der ihn sich um die Schulter hängte.

„Saa, bis morgen …"  
„Fuji, pass auf ihn auf und achte darauf, dass er auch ins Bett geht!"  
„Saa … aber natürlich."

~*~

Nach einiger Zeit - die Ryoma sehr merkwürdig und auch unnötig lang vorkam – standen sie endlich vor seiner Haustüre. Etwas verloren standen sie davor herum, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass sein Vater ja in Amerika bei seiner Mutter war und Nanako mit Freundinnen weggefahren war. Schließlich griff er nach seinem Rucksack um seinen Schlüssel raus zu holen.

„Saa, ganz alleine im Hause Echizen?"  
„Joa …"

Leicht verdrehte Ryoma seine Augen, als Fuji auf sein nasales ‚ja' anfing zu kichern. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da hatte er die Haustüre geöffnet und während er eintreten wollte ließ er mit der einen Hand den Gurt seines Rucksacks dabei nicht los. Fuji allerdings auch nicht. Etwas verwirrt blickte er zu ihm und hob leicht die Augenbraue.

„Du kannst loslassen."  
„Saa … Tezuka sagte ich solle dich ins Bett bringen."  
„Senpai? Ich bin heute auch alleine -schnief- aufgestanden … ich kann mich auch alleine hinlegen."  
„Hm, nein ich komme lieber mit. Nur um sicher zu gehen."

Normalerweise würde Ryoma nicht so leicht einknicken. Doch er war müde und sein Kopf tat weh, ebenso wie sein Hals, also wenn Fuji meinte er würde unbedingt mit rein wollen, würde er sich eben nicht sträuben. Damit trat er ein und wartete bis der Tensai an ihm vorbeigetreten war, um die Türe hinter ihm zu schließen. Danach schlüpfte er aus den Turnschuhen und zog seine Jacke aus. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er sein T-Shirt verkehrtherum trug, mit der Innennaht nach außen und er wurde leicht rot.

„Wie lange bist du nun alleine?"  
„Och … vielleicht bis übers Wochenende noch … wieso?"  
„Ach, dann geh schon mal ins Bett, ich koch dir einen Tee."  
„Senpai …"  
„Ryoma!"

Er warf seinem Senpai einen skeptischen Blick zu, bevor er die Augen verdrehte und schließlich die Treppe hoch ging.

„Mach doch was du willst."

Murmelte Ryoma dabei genervt vor sich her. Kränklich musste er erneut husten, eh ein Niesen folgte. Mit Fuji jedoch würde er sich selbst auf seinem eigenen Grund und Boden nicht anlegen und erst recht nicht, wenn er krank war. Das könnte dem Sadisten so passen…  
Als er in seinem Zimmer war, trat er erst mal ins Badezimmer, wo er sich eine frische Shorts, sowie ein anderes T-Shirt anzog. Dann putzte er sich die Zähne und tapste anschließend zu seinem Bett. Kurz lächelte er müde, als er Karupin auf seinem Kissen schlafen sah. Dann schob seine Bettdecke zur Seite und kroch darunter. Etwas miaute sein Kater, als Ryoma seinen Kopf ebenfalls auf das Kissen sinken ließ und zog die Decke mit über seinen Kopf. Zwar fiel ihm das Atmen dadurch schwerer, aber es war viel zu hell, als dass es ihm gut tat und aufstehen wollte er nicht mehr.

Fuji derweilen zog sich seine Schuhe aus, sowie die Jacke. Beides verstaute er ordentlich, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach der Küche machte. Dabei kam er durch ein großes Esszimmer, hinter dem ein sehr heller, schöner Wintergarten lag. Anschließend kam er in die Küche, wo er erst mal stehen blieb. Sie war nicht nur groß, sondern durch die gesamte rechte verglaste Wand auch noch sehr hell. Langsam trat er an die Verandatüre und er musste wirklich einen Moment überrascht den Tennisplatz mustern. Also waren die Gerüchte wahr und Ryoma hatte einen hauseigenen Court. Grinsend schüttelte er seinen Kopf, eh er sich daran machte Ryoma besagten Tee zu kochen.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er die ganzen Zutaten dafür zusammen hatte. Unter anderem einen Wasserkocher, Zucker und den Tee. Wobei er für einen Moment inne hielt, um durch die einzelnen Sorten zu sehen. Denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Ryoma gerne Schwarztee trank. Fuji brauchte irgendetwas Süßes für den Jüngeren. Nach kurzem fand er eine Packung Kirschtee, die er aus dem Fach nahm und die Schranktüre zumachte. Anschließend tat er ein paar Beutel in die Kanne und mit dem heißen Wasser aufgoss. Damit, sowie einer großen Tasse, machte er sich auf dem Weg nach oben.

Fuji wollte schon nach die einzelnen Zimmer inspizieren, um zu sehen wo Ryoma seines hatte, da sah er allerdings zu seiner Linken eine angelehnte Türe. Die einzige, die offen stand, also begab er sich zu ihr und schob leise die Türe mit dem Fuß auf.  
Als er seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern ließ, wurde ihm schnell klar, dass es sich eindeutig um Ryomas Zimmer handeln musste. Es war zwar sehr ordentlich gehalten, doch lagen ab und an Katzenspielsachen auf dem Boden herum. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett, wo Fuji die ausgebeulte Decke wahrnahm. Etwas lächelte er. Dann trat er zum Nachtschränkchen, neben dem Bett und stellte die Sachen leise ab, anschließend ging er zum großen Fenster, welches direkt gegenüber von Ryomas Bett lag und zog die Vorhänge zu.

Ryoma war schon fast eingeschlafen, als er etwas hörte. Da Karupin sich so schön kuschelig neben ihn eingerollt hatte, nahm er an, dass es sich um Fuji handelte.

„Senpai … -schnief-?"  
„Saa …"

Er spürte, wie sich die Matratze neben ihm etwas absenkte und ganz langsam wurde die Decke von seinem Kopf genommen. Ryoma machte sich bereits damit gefasst, dass die Helligkeit im Zimmer auf ihn treffen würde und er wollte die Augen schon schließen, doch da es ausblieb, sah er stattdessen dass Fuji die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte.

„Hm … danke."  
„Saa, gerne doch. Ich hoffe du magst Kirschtee?"  
„Hm."

Schwach nickte er und richtete sich langsam im Bett auf. Dabei strich er sich seine leicht verwuschelten Haare aus der Stirn. Ryoma fühlte sich mit einem Mal so müde und gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht. Es war immer wieder unangenehm krank zu sein und er hasste es. Darum war er auch froh, dass niemand hier war. Na ja … abgesehen von Fuji, doch den würde er schon noch vertreiben.

„Sehr gut."

Etwas perplex musterte Ryoma seinen Senpai, der ihm Tee eingoss und ihm die Tasse dann hinhielt. Zaghaft griff er nach der Tasse und hielt sie fest, während er Fuji musterte. Warum ging er nicht?

„Also … -schnief- du hast mir Tee –schnief- gekocht, nun kannst du –schnief- gehen."  
„Saa … ich denke nicht."  
„Ich denke schon."

Ein wenig giftig sah er Fuji an, doch dieser lächelte nur breiter. Seine Augen öffneten sich und obwohl es abgedunkelt war im Zimmer, konnte Ryoma die blauen Augen blitzen sehen. Zuletzt hatte er diese so oft gesehen, als sie im Regen gespielt hatten. Da fiel ihm etwas Entscheidendes ein.

„Senpai wann bekomme ich meine Revenge?"  
„Saa … von was denn?"  
„Unserem Spiel?"  
„Ach das. Hm … vielleicht wenn du wieder gesund bist."

Für den Moment würde er das so akzeptieren. Trotzdem fand Ryoma dieses merkwürdige Blitzen in den intensiven, blauen Augen einfach unglaublich schön. Doch sogleich als er das dachte, wurde er rot und verfluchte seine Krankheit. Gewiss lag es am Fieber, dass er so wirr dachte.

„Saa, alles okay?"

Etwas neigte sich Fuji zu ihm und seine Hand schob sie unter Ryomas fransigen Pony. Die kühle Berührung ließ ihn leise seufzen, weil es sich gut anfühlte. Wirklich gut. Auch wenn Fuji spürte, dass Ryoma Fieber hatte, lächelte er aufgrund dessen Seufzens zufrieden und legte die zweite Hand auf seine Wange.

Ryoma konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Augen langsam schlossen und er genoss das angenehme, kühle Gefühl auf seiner Haut. Normalerweise mochte er keine Berührungen, doch diese fühlte sich wirklich gut und sehr wohltuend an. Weswegen er sich auch etwas gegen die Hand an seiner Wange schmiegte. Plötzlich war die Hand von seiner Stirn verschwunden und er blinzelte etwas, als ihm die Tasse sanft aus der Hand genommen wurde. Kurz darauf spürte er die Hand wieder, nur dass Fuji sie diesmal in seinen Nacken schob und ihn dort streichelte.

„Hm … Senpai?"  
„Saa, schlaf einfach."

Es verwirrte Ryoma, dass er sich so merkwürdig wohl fühlte, bei den Berührungen, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich nicht im Stande über sowas nachzudenken, weswegen er es zuließ, dass Fuji näher rutschte und ihm weiter im Nacken und auf der Wange streichelte. Irgendwann spürte Ryoma es auch kaum noch, denn er schlief ein.

Lächelnd beobachtete Fuji, wie Ryoma in den Schlaff glitt und fuhr sachte über die erhitzte Haut. Dabei deckte er ihn wieder ordentlich zu und beobachtete ihn. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Junge so zahm sein konnte, denn in der Umkleide schien er mehr gereizt, als alles andere. Doch so gefiel er Fuji schon viel besser. Obwohl er es auch mochte, wenn Ryoma frech wurde und begann sich gegen alles aufzulehnen. Alleine diese sturen Blicke …

Ja – Fuji mochte den Jüngeren sehr, er fand seine Art wirklich anziehend und herausfordernd. So etwas mochte der Tensai besonders! Doch gefiel es ihm auch, wie Ryoma in diesem Stadium war. Richtig anschmiegsam.

Sanft umspielte er eine Strähne von Ryomas feinem, weichem Haar und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Es wunderte Fuji manchmal sehr, wie ein so süß aussehender Junge so ein loses Mundwerk haben konnte. Und dann auch noch diese Art Tennis zu spielen – einfach unglaublich. Auch, wenn ihm bewusst war, dass sich die anderen nichts anderes über ihn selbst fragten.  
Ein letztes Mal strich er Ryoma über die warme Stirn, eh er aufstand und sich ein wenig in Ryomas Zimmer umsah. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, schräg neben dem großen Fenster, stand ein großer Kratzbaum und erneut ein paar Katzenspielsachen.

Amüsiert lächelte Fuji und ging weiter zu dem Schreibtisch, auf dem verschiedene Sachen lagen. Unter anderem Fachbücher über Themen, die einige Stufen über Ryomas Klasse lagen. Nun wurde Fuji auch klar, wieso Ryoma trotz seiner Tennissucht gleichzeitig den anderen immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein schien. Denn Tezuka musste über die Noten der Teammitglieder Bescheid wissen, um sicher zu gehen, dass die schulischen Leistungen nicht vernachlässigt wurden. Und demnach hatte Ryoma einen Durschnitt von 1,1 was beinahe perfekt war.

Jedoch fragte sich Fuji, wo Ryomas andere Geheimnisse lagen und er blickte zu dem Laptop auf dem Schreibtisch. Dann entschied er sich jedoch dagegen sich diesem zu widmen, wobei er lieber die Schubladen öffnete. Ein wenig weiter öffnete er seine blauen Augen, als ihm etwas ins Auge stach. Langsam griff er in die Schublade und holte das Buch heraus.

„No touching at all … Ryoma, Ryoma."

Fuji grinste leicht und setzte sich mit dem Buch auf Ryomas Schreibtischstuhl. Dann begann er ein wenig durch den Shonen Ai zu blättern. Er hätte ja vieles gedacht, doch nicht dass der Jüngere so etwas las. Das machte seine Entscheidung ja noch viel einfacher, dachte er zufrieden und sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er das Lesezeichen sah. Ryoma hatte wohl direkt nach der ersten ‚Liebesszene' aufgehört zu lesen. Entweder hatte es ihn geschockt oder …

Sein Blick fiel auf Ryoma, der immer noch ungerührt schlief, nur ab und an ertönte ihn leises Schniefen, sowie ein Keuchen. Er sah so unschuldig aus, doch wenn Fuji dieses Buch richtig deutete, hatte es der Jüngere verdammt dick hinter den Ohren und das gefiel ihm ungemein.

~*~

Stunden später erwachte Ryoma aufgrund seiner Nase, die sich total verstopft anfühlte. Schwerfällig erhob er sich und tapste ins Badezimmer, wo er seine Nase putzte. Anschließend wankte er verschlafen zurück in sein Zimmer. Ein wenig unsicher sah er sich darin um. Ryoma wusste nicht wieso, doch hatte er das komische Gefühl, dass etwas anders war. Er kam nur nicht darauf, was es war.

„Verrückt…"

Murmelte er leise und verließ sein Zimmer, um runter zu gehen. Auf der Treppe hielt Ryoma inne, als er Stimmen hörte.

„Saa … Ryoma schläft, aber ich kann ihm etwas von dir ausrichten."  
„Ach weißt du … war –schnief- eh nicht so –schnief- wichtig…"  
„Saa, Nisa-kun vielleicht solltest du Ryoma sich auskurieren lassen."

Etwas geschockt darüber, dass der Verursacher seiner Grippe tatsächlich vor seiner Türe stand, öffnete Ryoma den Mund und raste – Fieber hin oder her – die Treppe runter.

„Du!"  
„Na na… Geh lieber."

Ryoma wollte dem weglaufenden Jungen nach, doch Fuji schlang die Arme um seine Taille und zog ihn zurück ins Haus. Halbherzig wehrte er sich, doch ließ der Ältere nicht locker. Er bäumte sich etwas auf. Dabei wirbelten Ryomas Beine etwas durch die Luft, wobei er die Türe hart zuschlug und kurz darauf stemmte er seine Füße gegen das Treppengeländer, womit er Fuji gegen die Wand presste.

„Saa … du sollst doch … liegen bleiben!"  
„Nein!"

Völlig erschöpft von der kurzen, aber sehr heftigen Rangelei lehnte sich Fuji gegen die Wand, während Ryoma komplett atemlos gegen seiner Brust lehnte. Sein Hals brannte und er musste des Öfteren schlucken, um es wegzubekommen. Erst dann schloss er seine Augen und versuchte seine Atmung zu regulieren. Sein Senpai schien das bereits hinbekommen zu haben, denn dessen Atmung schien sehr entspannt. Und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund, fühlte es sich für Ryoma gut an, wie eng sie dastanden.

„Saa, Nisa-kun und du … seid ihr zusammen?"  
„Was?"

Geschockt von der Frage drehte sich Ryoma in den Armen, die Fuji immer noch um ihn geschlungen hatte. Verwirrt sah er in die blauen Augen und der Ausdruck von Neugierde und etwas, was er nicht einzuschätzen wusste, ließen Ryoma dennoch rot werden.

„Ich … nein. Der Typ hat –schnief- mich angesteckt …"  
„Aber er ist süß. Wie hat er dich angesteckt?"  
„Oh man. Senpai, ernsthaft … -schnief- Nisa sitzt direkt neben –schnief- mir …"  
„Hm, nun gut. Dann ab ins Bett mit dir."

Ohne Vorwarnung hob ihn Fuji plötzlich hoch, was ihn überrascht aufkeuchen ließ. Die Arme legte Ryoma automatisch um den Nacken des Tensais, der ihn die Treppe hochbrachte.

„Senpai ich kann selbst gehen!"

Trotz seiner Worte ließ ihn sein Senpai nicht runter. Erst neben seinem Bett, kniete Fuji sich auf die Matratze, während er Ryoma sanft darauf ablegte. Dabei röteten sich seine Wangen nur noch stärker. Es machte ihn sehr verlegen, weil ihn das sehr an eine Szene in dem Buch erinnerte, welches er bei Nanako entdeckt und ihn neugierig gemacht hatte. Und da wurde ihm auch schlagartig klar, was er eben in seinem Zimmer so verändert wahrgenommen hatte. Das Buch, welches auf seinem Nachtschränkchen lag und nicht mehr in der Schublade versteckt war. Fuji hatte … und er …

„Saa … geht es dir gut, Ryoma?"  
„Ich … ich bin krank."

Es machte Ryoma ein wenig nervös, wie nahe Fuji über ihn gebeugt war und dass sich seine Hände immer noch auf seinem Körper befanden. Doch noch nervöser machte es ihm, wie intensiv die blauen Augen ihn anblickten.

„Saa und?"  
„Ich könnte dich anstecken."  
„Hm … möglich."

Sanft fuhren die langen, kühlen Finger des Tensais über seine Wange, hoch über seine Stirn, um durch seine Haare zu streicheln, hinab bis hin zu seinem Nacken. Ryoma spürte wie sich eine Gänsehaut, die weder etwas mit dem Fieber, noch etwas mit den kühlen Fingern zu tun hatte, über seinem Körper ausbreitete. Der warme Atem Fujis strich über seine Lippen und Ryoma verkrallte unweigerlich die Finger im nächst besten – den brünetten, weichen Haaren.

„Du … wirst krank."  
„Mir egal."

Damit legte Fuji seine Lippen auf seine und für einen Moment wusste er nicht, wie er sich fühlen sollte. Sein Kopf schwirrte aufgrund viel zu vieler Gedanken, Emotionen und sein Herz raste. Doch gleichzeitig spürte er, wie weich die Lippen waren und das es sich auf merkwürdiger Weise verflucht gut anfühlte. Langsam senkten sich seine Lider ab, als er zaghaft begann auf den Kuss einzugehen. Dabei wurde ihm heiß und kalt zugleich. Beides wahnsinnig angenehm und sehr anregend.  
Allerdings löste Fuji den Kuss kurz darauf wieder und lächelte ihn zufrieden an.

„Saa, so hatte ich mir das vorgestellt."  
„Ach … ich krank im Bett –schnief- und wie du meine Sensibilität ausnützt?"

Erneut an diesem Tag verfluchte Ryoma seine nasale Stimme, es hörte sich schrecklich an. Fuji schien sich daran jedoch nicht zu stören, der schien das irgendwie zu mögen. Nach seinen Worten wurde sein Lächeln breiter und er hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Ryomas warme Stirn.

„Eher den Kuss, als das andere."  
„Hm, sicher."

Amüsiert lächelte Fuji vor sich hin. Selbst in so einer Situation fehlten Ryoma nicht mal die Worte. Er wurde immer mehr angetan von dem Jüngeren. Schließlich senkte er seinen Kopf etwas und atmete gegen seinen Hals, woraufhin er das zarte Erzittern Ryomas wahrnahm.

„Saa … wir sollten schlafen."  
„Wir?"  
„Saa wir!"

Ryoma seufzte leise, wehrte sich jedoch nicht. Stattdessen ließ er es zu, dass Fuji sich neben ihn legte und ihn sanft an sich heran zog. Er gewöhnte sich recht schnell, an die wohlige Wärme des Anderen, als dieser den Kopf etwas hob und ihn argwöhnisch ansah.

„Hast du schon etwas getrunken?"  
„Hm … keine Ahnung."  
„Na dann, trink den Tee aus und ich mache Neuen."

Gerade noch so hielt sich Ryoma davon ab, den Älteren von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Es war nur nicht so einfach, da ihm die Nähe wirklich gefallen hatte. Es beantwortete viele Fragen, die er hatte. Wie die eine, wieso er nach einer gewissen Szene in diesem Buch so erregt geworden war. Und warum er sich begann nach Fuji umzusehen, wenn dieser es nicht zu bemerken schien. Aber daran wollte Ryoma nicht denken.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich wieder auf und nieste dabei unterdrückt. Leise schniefte er und trank den kalten Kirschtee. Zu seiner Überraschung, schmeckte er nicht mal schlecht, sondern richtig gut. Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht schlecht, seinen Senpai hier zu haben. Der konnte ihn wenigstens bedienen …

~*~

„Hatschi" –schnief- „Tschu" –schnief-  
„Taschentuch? –schnief-"  
„Hm."

Ryoma griff nach den Kleenex und stellte die Papp-Box zwischen ihre Körper. Sofort zog sich der Tensai ein Tuch heraus und putzte sich die Nase. Dabei warf ihm Ryoma einen leicht wissenden Blick zu.

„Saa … das war's wert."

Unterdrückt lachte er leise auf und schüttelte aufgrund Fujis Worte und ließ den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken. Schließlich schob er sich etwas näher an den Älteren und fuhr mit der Hand über seine Brust. Überrascht öffneten sich die blauen Augen und blickten ihn neugierig an.

„Sagte Senpai nicht … -schnief- etwas von ausschwitzen?"  
„Saa sowas sagte Senpai."

Da es Ryoma bereits ein bisschen besser ging, schob er sich näher an Fuji heran, bevor er sein Bein über sein Becken schob und sich über dieses kniete. Dann beugte er sich hinab und hauchte einen sehr sachten Kuss auf die weichen Lippen. Er wusste, dass Fuji das Buch wohl entweder gelesen hatte oder wenigstens wusste, was darin stehen würde. Darum neckte er ihn ein wenig.

„Das Folgende hab ich von Seite 38 …"

Zufrieden sah Ryoma wie sein Senpai schluckte und die Fingerspitzen auf seinen Hüften etwas zuckten. Oh … schien als würde er wissen, was Ryoma damit meinte. Umso besser.  
Mit dem Gedanken beugte er sich hinab und küsste Fuji leidenschaftlich.

Nun verstand Ryoma auch, warum Fuji so angetan davon war, dass er krank war. Krank zu sein, hieß seine Schwächen Oberhand übernehmen zu lassen. Und es schien, als würde Ryoma diesmal voll und ganz Fujis Schwächen für sich nutzen …

~*~ Ende ~*~


End file.
